


Storms

by corvidly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidly/pseuds/corvidly
Summary: You and Renji decide to have a night to yourselves when suddenly, a storm brews, and the power goes out! You both attempt to find something to do together until the power comes back on.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is probably the first fanfic I have wrote in a while? Like at least one or two years.  
> Well, let me know if you guys like it! I love feedback.

You and Renji had planned on taking a peaceful evening off together by relaxing on the couch and watching movies together. That plan had failed when and storm had brewed and started coming down, hard. You squeaked quietly when the lights and television started flickering, then power went out. You looked towards Renji’s barely visible figure. “Hey,” He looks at you with interest. “What are we going to do now? Our movie marathon is basically ruined now.”

You pouted a little when you didn't receive an answer from Renji. “Ren… Come on…” You we're disappointed when you only received a 'hm’ from Renji. You looked at him once again and thought of the most sultry idea. You crawled over to his side of the couch and straddled his lap. “Renji.”

He looks up you with slight adoration, “Yes, (Name)?”

“I have an idea. Why don't we have a little fun while we're waiting for this storm to pass.” You knew he was on the same track when he slid his hands up and down your waist until they reached down to your ass and squeezed softly. You leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips, and he pulled you even closer. He placed one of his hands on the back of your head, scratching your scalp slightly, while the other stayed on your ass to pull your lower end back and forth against him. You heard him sigh softly between kisses when you applied a little bit more pressure when you ground against his bulge. Soon, you two were a hot mess, both seeking delicious friction to satisfy your hunger. Your thrusts against him started getting more erratic when he started to bring your hips to a halt. You whined softly, “Why are you being so difficult?” 

Renji chuckles in a way that always makes you melt. “I'm not being difficult. I don't want this to end so soon, like this. Let me make love to you.”

Your knees almost gave out when you stood up. Both of you hustled to the comfort and privacy of the shared bedroom to continue in there. You two could barely make out the shapes of objects in the bedroom since it's so dark.

Renji kissed your neck and sucked lightly before removing your shirt and bra, then discarding them on the floor. He gently pushed you back onto the bed before proceeding to attack your neck. He slowly trailed down from your neck to kiss your collar bones, then to lick and suck your nipples. You arched your back towards him and brought your hands up to tangle into his hair. He continued kissing and leaving love marks along your chest and belly until he reached to where your pants blocked his path to his destination. He sat up (You couldn't help but notice the delicious looking bulge that was becoming more obvious) and he began to undo your pants button and zipper. You helped him by raising your hips when he began to pull your pants and underwear down in one go. You felt your heart skip a beat when Renji lay down in front of your heat and placed your legs on his shoulders. You had to hold back a scream when Renji licked between your folds. His tongue trailed up and down over your entrance and went up to suck your clit. You thought you were already a wreck until he began prodding your entrance with thick fingers. He pushed his fingers inside and curled them in a way that makes your body writhe and shake for more. You ran your fingers through his silver locks and held on for dear life. You resisted the urge to buck your hips until you decided to finally let go. Your actions didn't cease until you reached your peak and reduced to a hot mess.

Renji sat up and crawled up towards you to kiss you. The kiss was soft but full of passion and love. He pulled back. “Did you want to keep going?”

You couldn't help but laugh lightly. You wondered how he wasn't ripping his own clothes and pounding you into the mattress already. “Yes, of course. It looks like you want to keep going too.” You referred to the bulge in his pants. You sat up to lift off his shirt and scrape your nails lightly down his chest. He shivered. You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he stood up to peel them off. He climbed back on the bed and on top of you. 

“You sure?”

“Yes, Ren, please…”

“Alright.” He kissed your forehead before positioning himself and pushing into your heat. You immediately melted into his touch when he began to thrust.

When you and Renji had sex, you both could never call it “fucking” or any other lewd term. It was always love making when you two were together. There were never aggressive thrusts with the only purpose was to reach orgasm. Renji always made you you were the first to cum, and that you were always satisfied in the end.

Renji locked eyes with you while he thrusted into your core. He took your legs and placed them on his shoulders to deepen his thrusts. Each thrust slowly began to lose it's steady rhythm as Renji came closer to his climax. He refused to cum first. He traces his hand between your leg and rubs your clit while he thrusts into you, which turns you into a trembling mess.

“A-ah… Renji, I'm so close… Please, just like that.” You kept encouraging him to bring you to your orgasm. His thrusts become erratic as you both become close, and then you finally let go with a loud moan. He pulls out and strokes himself above you after you've finished, and he releases his seed along your belly with a sigh. 

“You alright?” He asks, slightly concerned if he was too rough with you.

“Yes, I feel great. Thank you.”

He looks at the sticky mess he made on your belly, and you could swear that you seen a tint of red rise to his cheeks before he excuses himself to go get a towel. 

“Here,” He says as he rubs the warm towel against your belly and then discards it on the floor. He lays next to you and pulls you close, sighing happily.

“Hey?”

“Yes, (Name)?”

“Have you ever noticed that the power came back on?”


End file.
